O tú o yo
by Ilyann
Summary: Sasuke ya no es ni la sombra de la persona que era cuando abandonó Konoha. Y Sakura lo sabe. Ahora, uno de los dos debe morir a manos del otro.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: Ni la serie Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece_

_Hola. _

_Al fin me he decidido a escribir un fanfic sobre Naruto. Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero nunca me decidía a hacerlo._

_Es una historia corta, pero espero que os guste._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Sakura contuvo el aliento unos segundos. Sintió que el corazón se le iba a partir en mil pedazos, entre aquel mar de árboles, que agitaban bruscamente sus hojas cada vez que una bocanada de frío viento soplaba en aquel bosque apartado de Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

Un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y negros ojos inexpresivos la miraba fijamente. No denotaba emoción alguna. Su semblante estaba serio, sin expresión en él. Tan sólo se limitaba a observar a la muchacha pelirrosa que tenía frente a él.

La ojos de jade luchó por retener una silenciosa lágrima que amenazaba con brotar. Aquel no podía ser el muchacho que había abandonado Konoha cuatro años atrás. La persona que tenía enfrente no era Sasuke. No era SU Sasuke.

Sus ojos, completamente negros, irradiaban algo parecido a... Sakura no sabía exactamente que sentía al mirarlos, pero... fuese lo que fuese, un incontrolable terror se apoderaba de ella por momentos.

El chico que se alzaba ante sus verdes ojos era un ser frío, calculador, y sobretodo, un asesino. Una persona despiadada que era capaz matar a sangre fría a personas inocentes. Una persona sedienta de venganza. Una persona que se había hecho más y más fuerte cada día que pasaba. Pero que a costa de esa fortaleza se había cobrado decenas de vidas. Vidas inocentes. Era una persona que había vendido su alma al diablo. Una alma que ahora estaba completamente corrompida por el odio.

Aquel no era SU Sasuke.

- Sakura... –murmuró el chico consiguiendo así romper el tenso silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

- Sasuke –respondió la muchacha a su vez con un hilo de voz.

Durante unos segundos más tan sólo se observaron, evaluándose mutuamente.

- Has cambiado –dijo Sasuke como única respuesta.

- No soy yo quien ha cambiado aquí, Sasuke –repuso la pelirrosa con una voz tan sumamente fría que no parecía la suya.

El Uchiha sabía perfectamente a qué se refería la muchacha. Per aún así la miró fingiendo ignorancia.

- ¿Cómo has podido? –murmuró Sakura temblando de rabia. Cómo podía ser tan cínico...

- Era necesario –le respondió Sasuke arrastrando las palabras.

- ¡¡¿Matar a más de treinta ninjas inocentes era necesario!!? –preguntó Sakura elevando el tono de voz, pero sin perder la poca calma que aún conservaba.

- Tú no lo entiendes... –murmuró el chico, ladeando sus fríos ojos.

- ¡¡¿¿El qué¡¡¿¿El qué no entiendo¡¡Explícamelo porque es verdad¡¡No entiendo nada!! –chilló Sakura con todas sus fuerzas mientras una silenciosa lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha.

- No tienes ni idea de nada, Sakura. No sabes lo que es ver a tu único hermano con los cadáveres de tus padres a sus pies. No te puedes imaginar la frustración, la rabia, el odio que se siente en ese momento. Saber que la persona que ha arruinado tu vida es tu hermano. No te llegarás jamás a entender lo triste que es saber que para vengar a tus padres y descansar en paz, debes acabar con la existencia de la única familia que te queda –dijo Sasuke en susurros apenas inaudibles. Su rostro se mantenía impasible y su voz no se quebró ni un solo momento-. Necesito ser fuerte, Sakura. Si quiero vengar a todo mi clan, debo ser fuerte. Y para ello es necesario hacer sacrificios.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Sasuke? Yo no veo en ti al vengador de tu familia... –dijo lacónicamente la muchacha.-. Lo que yo veo ante mí es la viva imagen de Itachi Uchiha.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! –estalló el Uchiha, avanzando hasta quedar a tan solo un par de metros de ella.

- Itachi Uchiha es un asesino. Es capaz de aniquilar a gente inocente para conseguir su objetivo. Para ser más fuerte... ¿Qué diferencia hay entre él y tú ahora? –preguntó la pelirrosa alzando el rostro y dejando al descubierto unos preciosos ojos verdes. Unos ojos que brillaban de forma amenazadora.

Aquello dejó al Uchiha sin armas. Lo dejó sin armas, pero sus palabras no le afectaron en lo más mínimo. En otros tiempos quizás le hubiese dolido el comentario de su ex compañera de equipo. Pero ahora no le importaba nada. Su espíritu estaba demasiado inundado de venganza, de odio y de frustración. Nada de lo que le dijesen podía hacerle entrar en razón.

Acabaría con su hermano y vengaría a todo su clan.

Esa era su única razón de vivir. Y si para llevar a cabo esa misión, antes debía matar a más gente... así sería.

Los ojos de Sakura se inundaron con más lágrimas, como si hubiese sido capaz de leer todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke.

- Para... Aún estás a tiempo... Por favor –suplicó la muchacha, dejando caer una tras otra todas las cristalinas lágrimas que había ocultado todo ese tiempo.

- No puedo, Sakura –le respondió el muchacho con total sinceridad-. A mí ya no me queda nada.

Por un momento le pareció detectar en los ojos de Sasuke un destello de emoción. Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no era así. Él ya no sentía nada. Se había quedado sin sentimientos. Seco, vacío, como un pozo sin agua. Solo conservaba sus ansias de venganza.

Sakura se secó el rostro con ambas manos, limpiando todas las lágrimas que aún lo surcaban. Permaneció con la cara tapada unos segundos y finalmente, dejó caer los brazos con gesto cansado. Suspiró, intentando calmar toda la avalancha de sensaciones que había en su interior, y agachó la cabeza con resignación. Éste permaneció impasible, esperando a que fuera ella la que hiciese algo. Lo que fuese. Pero que hiciese algo.

- Muy bien –murmuró de manera casi inaudible, con el rostro parcialmente oculto por su reluciente pelo rosa-. Si no puedes parar... entonces te pararé yo.

Aquello era lo último que Sasuke se esperaba. Hubiese esperado cualquier reacción por parte de ella menos aquella. Arqueó una ceja interrogante.

- ¿Vas a matarme? –le preguntó amenazadoramente el muchacho de cabellos azabache.

Como única respuesta, Sakura se sacó un kunai de la pierna derecha y extendió el brazo derecho, apuntando con la punta del arma al pecho de Sasuke.

- Ya no soy una niña de doce años, Uchiha –respondió Sakura, con un intenso ardor en sus ojos de jade.

Sasuke permaneció donde estaba sin moverse. Sus ojos, antes negros como el carbón, brillaban ahora de un modo que Sakura no sabía definir. Aún así, seguía sin denotar ningún tipo de emoción en sus preciosas facciones. El muchacho cerró los párpados con fuerza y para cuando los abrió su sharingan se había activado.

- Muy bien –concedió el Uchiha-. Tú lo has querido, Sakura.

La muchacha no se intimidó en lo más mínimo y le sostuvo la mirada sin apartarla en ningún momento. A pesar de que sentía el miedo correr por sus venas, no lo demostraría jamás. Y menos ante él. La suerte estaba echada y no pensaba dar marcha atrás. Era cierto. Ella lo había querido así.

- O tú o yo, Sasuke –murmuró la pelirrosa, mientras un soplo de aire fresco le tiraba el pelo hacia atrás, dejando su rostro completamente al descubierto.

Sasuke asintió de manera impasible.

- O tú o yo

Y sus ojos se encontraron por un momento en la profundidad del bosque.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

- Por favor, date prisa, Hinata –suplicó Naruto con un toque de histeria en su voz.

La muchacha de cabellos azules y ojos perla frunció el ceño con esfuerzo. Llevaba más de diez minutos buscando a Sakura y a Sasuke con su ojo blanco sin éxito.

- Cálmate, Naruto –le pidió Ino, igual de nerviosa que él.

- ¡¡Pero cómo se le ocurre ir a buscar a Sasuke ella sola!! –exclamó el rubio llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Ino, que se encontraba apoyada en un árbol con los brazos cruzados, entrecerró los ojos, intentando no pensar. El corazón le latía violentamente contra el pecho. La noticia de que Sasuke Uchiha rondaba los alrededores de Konoha había dejado en estado de shock a todo el mundo. Pero a Sakura le había afectado de un modo especial. Y Ino sabía de sobras por qué.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura se encontraba sentada en su cama, abrazada a sus piernas, completamente encogida. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en un punto de la pared. Apenas pestañeaba y su semblante se mantenía serio._

_Apenas reaccionó cuando una muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes irrumpió en su habitación de forma escandalosa._

_- Hola Frentuda –la saludó Ino animadamente, sentándose junto a ella-. Tu madre me ha dicho que estabas en tu habitación. ¿Cómo andas?_

_La muchacha pretendía fingir normalidad, pero Sakura sabía de sobras por qué estaba allí. Desde que se había corrido la voz del regreso de Sasuke, todo el mundo le prestaba especial atención. Naruto la visitaba lo menos tres veces al día. Shikamaru la invitaba a mirar las nubes con él, alegando que era algo que siempre lograba alegrar el espíritu. Hinata la había invitado a entrenar por las mañanas con ella y con Neji y Lee la llamaba todas las noches, soltándole incansables rollos sobre la juventud, el amor, y no sé cuántas cosas más. _

_- Estoy bien, cerdita –repuso afablemente la pelirrosa. Había pronunciado tantas veces esa frase, que ya carecía de significado._

_Ino la escrutó con sus ojos azules. La sonrisa de su rostro se borró por completo. Conocía a Sakura desde que eran unas niñas y, a pesar de todas sus diferencias, ella continuaba siendo su mejor amiga. Y precisamente por eso, sabía perfectamente cuando la pelirrosa le mentía. Sus ojos verdes no la engañaban._

_- Sakura, tienes que animarte. Entiende que Sasuke ya no es quién tú conocías. No puedes dejar que el vago recuerdo de cuando erais unos niños te arruine la vida. Me duele mucho decirte esto, pero olvídate de él. El Sasuke que ahora ronda por los alrededores no es ni la sombra de la persona que era cuatro años atrás... –le explicó Ino, con el tono de voz más dulce que fue capaz de conseguir._

_Sakura volvió a fijar los ojos en la pared con aire ausente._

_- ¿Te crees que no lo sé? –repuso la muchacha. Ino la miró con los ojos muy abiertos-. Es sólo que... No puedo creer que Sasuke se haya convertido en un vulgar asesino. Es algo que no me entra en la cabeza... –los ojos de Sakura se iban tornando poco a poco más relucientes y brillantes. _

_Ino le acarició el pelo cariñosamente. Sakura continuó hablando._

_- Ése no es el Sasuke del que yo estaba enamorada –la voz se le quebró mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos._

_Ino no sabía muy bien qué hacer o qué decir para consolarla. Tiempo atrás, a ella también le había gustado Sasuke. Pero a diferencia de Sakura, ella no había llegado a estar realmente enamorada de él. En cambio, los sentimientos de la pelirrosa eran muy fuertes, y Ino lo sabía._

_- Pero... –prosiguió la ojos de jade- esto no va a quedar así._

_Por un momento, Ino se estremeció. La mirada de Sakura había cambiado completamente al pronunciar la última frase. Ella conocía esa mirada. Era la misma mirada que había lucido en los exámenes de chunnin, mientras había luchado con ella. Era la mirada de una persona que está decidida a darlo todo, sin darse por vencida. Y aquello asustó a Ino. Le agarró una mano a su amiga y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos._

_- Sakura... ¿qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó Ino con voz temblorosa._

_La pelirrosa la miró con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Había algo en ella que la asustaba._

_- Prométeme que no vas a hacer nada –le pidió la rubia con un hilo de voz._

_La pelirrosa seguía sin decir nada. Tan solo la miraba. Ino se percató en que no había pestañeado ni una sola vez._

_- Prométemelo –le pidió por segunda vez la kunoichi. Esta vez, sonó más bien como una súplica._

_Sakura suspiró y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a su amiga._

_-,Te lo prometo_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ino apretó fuertemente las mandíbulas.

¿Todavía no los encuentras, Hinata? –la apremió la Kunoichi

- La Hyuga seguía escrutando incansablemente entre los árboles sin decir nada, con su reluciente ojo blanco brillando en la oscuridad de la noche.

Naruto andaba nervioso de un lado a otro, sin parar quieto. Sabían de buena fuente que los dos muchachos se encontraban en aquel bosque, pero no conseguían dar con ellos. Prácticamente, todos los compañeros de la pelirrosa se encontraban sumergidos entre aquellos árboles, buscándola. Shikamaru y Chouji se habían dirigido hacia el oeste. Lee y Kiba hacia el este. Tenten y Neji se encontraban buscando en la zona norte y Shino escrutaba la parte sur del bosque.

Naruto, Hinata e Ino se encontraban enclavados en el claro del bosque, prácticamente en el centro. Hinata buscaba incansablemente a los dos muchachos con su ojo blanco y suponían que Neji también lo estaba haciendo así. Pero parecía que a Sakura se la hubiese tragado la tierra, pues ninguno de los chicos daba señales de haberla encontrado.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Se sentía frustrado e impotente, sin poder hacer nada por su amiga. No tenía ni idea de qué podía estar sucediendo entre sus compañeros de equipo, pero estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno. La culpa inundaba hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Sakura era su compañera, su amiga. Él sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando y sin embargo, había dejado que se lanzase a una muerte segura.

Ino luchaba por mantener la compostura, pero sus ánimos no estaban mucho mejor que los del joven Uzumaki. Y Hinata temblaba violentamente, pero en ningún momento había desactivado su ojo blanco.

- ¡Allí! –gritó de pronto Hinata, sacando a sus dos compañeros del estado de trance en que se encontraban.

La Hyuga saltó hacia la rama más alta del árbol que tenía justo a su derecha y comenzó a correr entre el mar de hojas que inundaban el bosque.

Ino y Naruto la siguieron lo más rápido que pudieron, con el corazón en un puño. Ambos rubios tenían un mal presentimiento.

Hinata cambió el rumbo y saltó hacia el suelo tan rápidamente, que estuvo a punto de despistar a sus dos compañeros, que la seguían muy de cerca.

Naruto también saltó hacia el suelo y se dispuso a correr tras Hinata, pero antes de poder hacerlo, se chocó con Hinata, que se encontraba parada en medio del bosque, dándole la espalda.

- Hinata¿qué...? –comenzó el rubio, frotándose energéticamente la nariz, pues se había hecho daño al chocar con la Hyuga.

Pero no fue capaz de continuar. Hinata seguía erguida frente a él, dándole la espalda. No se movía ni un ápice.

El rubio se colocó frente a ella, y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. La mirada de la Hyuga estaba fija en un punto por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, inundados por las lágrimas, que comenzaron a brotar escandalosamente. Tenía la boca entreabierta y su expresión era de terror en estado puro.

Naruto permaneció inmóvil unos segundos. No se atrevía a darse la vuelta. Comenzó a temblar violentamente y la garganta se le secó. No podía mirar.

Aún en contra de su voluntad, se obligó a hacerlo. Ladeó la cabeza lentamente, siguiendo la dirección que los ojos de Hinata le indicaban.

No mucho más allá, a unos escasos metros, una muchacha de cabellos rosas yacía en el suelo, completamente inmóvil. Su rostro, parcialmente iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, mostraba una herida en la sien derecha, que sangraba profusamente. Aquella herida había logrado dejar un pequeño charco de sangre al lado de la muchacha. Sus ojos verdes se encontraban en aquel momento cerrados y no parecían tener intención de abrirse.

Naruto cayó al suelo de rodillas. No podía ser. Aquello era una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo. Por un momento deseó despertarse en su cama, pero no sucedió. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, incapaz de acercarse al cuerpo de su amiga.

Ino no tardó en hacer su aparición tras los muchachos.

Primero miró a sus dos amigos con expresión interrogante, pero pronto sus ojos captaron algo que le dio la respuesta. Fue como si hubiesen golpeado a la kunoichi con una maza. Se sintió aturdida y un fuerte mareo comenzó apoderarse de ella.

Naruto seguía arrodillado en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza, incapaz de moverse. Y Hinata parecía haber quedado en estado de shock, pues permanecía con la vista fija en Sakura, con la boca entreabierta, y con unas silenciosas lágrimas silenciosas surcándole el rostro.

Ino pareció perder por un momento la capacidad de respirar. Clavó los ojos en su amiga y comenzó a caminar hacia ella como una autómata. Las piernas que ahora sostenían su cuerpo no parecían las suyas. Temblaban de forma violenta y parecían amenazar con querer fallarle, dejándola caer al suelo.

Naruto comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- No puede ser, no puede ser...-murmuraba el rubio entre sollozos.

Sabía que si Sakura iba en busca de Sasuke, éste la mataría sin piedad. Y no se equivocaba. Aún no entendía cómo la persona que un día fue su mejor amigo había echo aquello.

_Sasuke había matado a Sakura. _

Aquella era una idea que la mente de Naruto se negó a asimilar. Negó con la cabea para sí e intentó controlar el llanto, pero fue incapaz. Las lágrimas se negaban a dejar de salir de sus ojos.

_Sasuke había matado a Sakura._

Para nadie era un secreto que el Uchiha se había convertido en un asesino. Es más, Naruto tenía la certeza de que si alguno de sus antiguos compañeros hubiese intentado detenerle, Sasuke lo habría matado.

Él lo sabía y no había echo nada por impedirlo. Hipó un par de veces, mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

Ino se encontraba de pie junto a Sakura. La miraba de forma ausente, como si no fuese ella. Sus ojos azulados brillaban intensamente. Se arrodilló lentamente junto a la pelirrosa, tomándole la mano.

Naruto no pudo mirar aquello y cerró los ojos, sollozando violentamente. Hinata, de pie a su lado, contemplaba la escena con expresión ida, pero sin dejar de llorar.

_Sasuke había matado a Sakura._

La profunda tristeza que había en el corazón de Naruto comenzó a mezclarse con una rabia y una ira impropias en el Uzumaki. Su amigo. Su mejor amigo había echo aquello.

_Sasuke había matado a Sakura._

Lanzó un grito al cielo con todas sus fuerzas, intentando que todo el dolor que sentía se desapareciese a través de sus cuerdas vocales. Pero no lo hizo. Es más, el dolor parecía ser mayor a cada segundo que pasaba. Algo le oprimía el pecho, negándole la capacidad de respirar.

Si Sasuke había echo aquello... Si Sasuke había echo aquello... entonces él, con sus propias manos, se encargaría de...

- ¡Está viva! –gritó una voz, sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

El rubio abrió violentamente los ojos. El llanto cesó al instante y, por un momento, su corazón pareció volver a latir. Pestañeó un par de veces, intentando asimilar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Quizás no hubiese oído bien...

- ¡Está viva! –repitió la voz de Ino, ahogando el llanto.

Naruto se incorporó lo más rápidamente que pudo y se dirigió hacia donde Yamaga sostenía la muñeca de su amiga. El rubio se arrodilló junto a la muchacha de ojos celestes, que no parecía creer lo que sentía.

- Tiene pulso... –dijo la muchacha, que parecía a punto de llorar de la emoción.

Naruto pareció volver a la vida. Hinata, que hasta entonces había permanecido completamente apartada, se dirigió corriendo hasta ellos. No había logrado dejar de llorar. Le arrebató la muñeca de Sakura a Ino y la sostuvo unos segundos, intendo calmarse.

- ¡Es cierto! –exclamó en un grito de júbilo. De sus ojos seguían brotando lágrimas, pero esta vez, eran de alegría.

Una sensación cálida comenzó a extenderse por el cuerpo del Uzumaki, que rápidamente le pasó un brazo por la espalda y el otro por debajo de las rodillas, alzándola ante las miradas atónitas de las dos chicas.

- Hay que llevarla a Konoha para que la vea un médico –dijo como única respuesta. Estaba viva, pero la herida de su sien no le gustaba un pelo.

Las dos chicas asintieron, haciéndose cargo de la situación.

- Voy a avisar a los otros que la hemos encontrado –dijo Hinata, aún con la voz entrecortada. Estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción.

Dicho esto desapareció entre los árboles, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Naruto comenzó a andar con paso firme, sosteniendo a Sakura entre sus brazos. Nunca antes se había sentido tan inmensamente feliz. Ahora que la estrechaba entre sus brazos, pudo sentir su suave respiración, que le pareció el sonido más maravilloso que existía sobre la faz de la tierra.

Ino comenzó a andar lentamente tras el rubio. Se secó las lágrimas con la mano derecha y suspiró aliviada. Definitivamente, aquel había sido uno de los peores días de su vida. Aunque ahora que su amiga se encontraba de nuevo entre ellos, no le parecía tan horroroso. Una vez fue capaz de pensar con claridad, una duda surcó su mente.

- Oye, naruto... –murmuró la kunoichi

- ¿Sí? –repuso el Uzumaki, que seguía observando dulcemente a Sakura.

Ino paró en seco y el rubio se giró para mirar a su compañera, deteniendo él también sus pasos.

- ¿Por crees que... Sasuke... no la ha matado? –preguntó con un matiz de miedo en la voz-. Estábamos seguros de que si Sasuke se topaba con alguno de nosotros...

No fue capaz de terminar la frase, pero Naruto entendió enseguida qué quería decirle. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, meditando una respuesta convincente.

- No lo sé –repuso finalmente, incapaz de encontrar una explicación razonable a todo aquello-. De veras que no lo sé.

Y sin nada más que añadir, los dos muchachos siguieron avanzando. Naruto con Sakura en brazos y Ino sosteniéndole la mano a su amiga.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPÍLOGO**

Sasuke golpeó con furia la pared del árbol, lo que provocó que éste se quebrara y cayera al suelo, provocando un terrible estruendo.

Maldijo interiormente y se sentó en el suelo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía un corte en la mejilla izquierda que ya había dejado de sangrar, y seguramente, también tenía un esguince en el brazo.

Una tenue lluvia comenzó a caer, empapándole el rostro. El muchacho entrecerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse.

¿Qué diablos le había sucedido?

Sakura se encontraba tirada en el suelo, completamente indefensa. Un golpe más y hubiese acabado con ella.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho, entonces?

Una niña de doce años, con unos preciosos ojos verde jade, apareció de pronto en sus pensamientos.

"_Te quiero, Sasuke", le repitió la muchacha por enésima vez con una amplia sonrisa en la cara._

"_No te vayas, por favor", suplicó Sakura, intentando contener las lágrimas, que afloraban de manera incansable._

"_Yo te protegeré esta vez", dijo la ojos de jade, sosteniendo fuertemente el kunai con el que acababa de cortarse su preciosa melena rosa._

Sasuke meneó la cabeza, intentando alejar todos aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Entonces él era un niño. Un enclenque y débil niño.

Ahora todo había cambiado. Él no era el mismo. Debía vengar a toda su familia. Él estaba en el mundo por y para eso.

Era su objetivo. Y nada debía entorpecerlo.

Nada ni nadie.

Había logrado ocultar sus sentimientos. Sentir era de débiles. Eso solo entorpecía las cosas.

Su cabeza le repetía eso una y otra vez eso, pero su corazón, que hasta entonces había parecido ser de mármol, comenzó a latir violentamente ese día.

Esos odiosos ojos verdes volvieron a aparecer en su cabeza.

"_¿Cómo has podido?"_

"_No soy yo quien ha cambiado aquí, Sasuke"_

"_Para... Aún estás a tiempo... Por favor"_

Sasuke apretó fuertemente las mandíbulas, y sus puños se cerraron con rabia.

Al parecer, no se había convertido en el ser tan despiadado y desalmado que la gente creía.

Quizás...

Oculto entre las sombras que albergaban su corazón...

Aún conservase algún sentimiento...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_¿Y bien¿Qué os ha parecido? _

_Tengo la sensación que me ha quedado un poco rara. Espero que se haya entendido bien. _

_Me gustaría que me manifestaséis vuestra opinión en un review, please._

_Besos_

_Lyann_


End file.
